


In the Dark

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Mutual Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Students, Tit Grab, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Ben and Rey have known each other since they were kids and are completely in love with the other... they don't know that though. After a night of drinking they both get stuck together in a closet and things quickly escalate.For the "In the Dark" prompt.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy my one-shot. This is for the prompt from the Reylo Writing Den Discord Server. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you so much to AlbaStarGazer for editing this chapter for me. Also to AKnightOfWren for reading over. You are both amazing <3
> 
> Enjoy...

“Will you shut up, Ben! They are going to hear us in here,” Rey whispered harshly at her best friend, elbowing him in the ribs to solidify her argument. She shook her head when he groaned loudly in response, clearly not listening to anything she had just said.

“They will if you keep attacking me, fuck sake, Rey! That’s the fifth time you’ve elbowed me in under two minutes, I’ll end up getting bruised,” Ben retorted, rubbing his hand over the part of his chest that Rey had elbowed.

He knew she was going to blame him for the current situation they were in and for once he wouldn’t be able to argue with her about it; the whole thing was entirely his fault.. They’d been hanging out in their dorms, drinking spiced rum and coke and freaking out about how they were going to fail their Philosophy exam the next day. Professor Mitaka hated Ben and Rey enough; they did not want to douse and add more fuel to that particular fire. They knew they didn’t exactly help the situation; they were always passing notes to each other in class, on most occasions they ended up laughing aloud  over something the other had written and Mitaka would promptly separate the pair. That didn’t deter them however; they just couldn’t help it. They’d been friends since they were children and their bond was unbreakable, they knew the other like the back of their hand and you could always count on them being together.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t had us sneak into his office at two in the morning, then this never would have happened! I mean, what Professor decides to mark in their faculty office at this time?” Rey whispered to no one in particular.

They had successfully broken their way into his office, giggling the entire time whilst they tried  their hardest not to make too much noise. It had actually been a lot easier than they first anticipated. They hadn’t expected to make it through the front door, but it turned out that some of the faculty tended to work really late and they were able to sneak in without anyone noticing them. In fact, they couldn’t help but think that maybe their campus needed to upgrade the security.

This wasn’t the first time they had ended up in a situation like this. They were always getting into trouble and concocting ridiculous schemes. Their friends Phasma, Hux, Poe and Finn always berated them for taking things too far, not that it ever halted their antics. It only spurred them on further to prove their point. It was probably one of the reasons they got on so well; they were so alike.

Growing up, Rey’s parents were alcoholics, they did not care about her in the slightest and that left her to look after herself. Ben Solo was well acquainted with loneliness, he had been alone for most of his life too. His parents careers were time consuming and that meant they were out the country most of the time. He had been left to his own devices and that was terribly  lonesome, especially for a young boy growing up. It was inevitable that these two solitary souls would find each other and ultimately never part again.

“We are so screwed!” Ben mumbled, praying that the Professor would decide to go home so they could sneak back out, but knowing his and Rey’s luck; he didn’t see that happening any time soon.

So here they both were, stuck in Professor Mitaka’s cramped closet, in the dark with no escape in sight. If things weren’t awkward enough, both of them were highly aware of just how close their bodies were touching. Everyone on the outside looking in knew that Ben and Rey were hopelessly in love with each other. It didn’t matter though. They were both so sure that the other didn’t see them in that way. That they were more like siblings than anything else. They didn’t want to put their relationship in jeopardy, instead both of them decided to skirt around the subject and tried their hardest not to let the other see how they truly felt about them. They thought it was better to be in their life and wanting, than on the outside with no way back in.The dark closet they were currently hiding in resembled the deep feelings they felt for the other, always there but not allowed to be seen, not permitted to come out into the light in fear of being  shunned back into the darkness forever.

Rey tried in vain not to feel Ben’s hot breath on her neck, she was thankful that he couldn’t see the goose bumps that were currently coating her soft, tawny skin. He’d had this effect on her for as long as she could remember. When they were kids, she had always thought he was cute and ultimately it had ended in him being her first and only crush. She still wasn’t over it and didn’t think she would be until the day she died. She could remember the first time he held her hand, they were nine years old and she was upset that her parents hadn’t come home from the bar. His touch had comforted her then, just as it did now.

Her parents passing last year hadn’t been completely unexpected. She hadn’t seen them in years, but still, hearing that the people that brought you into the world were gone still hurt. The only person that could guide her through something like that was the tall, handsome, man stuck next to her. She was sure she would have cracked, ended up like them, if he hadn’t have been there to pull her from the void, the corruptive blackness of addiction. She owed him everything and if he would ever permit her, she would repay his efforts, gift him the world and her love if he wanted them

Ben was struggling to control himself, which was completely normal practice for him whenever Rey was around. He constantly felt the pull to her, his light, his everything. He’d stare at her whenever she wasn’t looking, enjoying how she poked her tongue out of her mouth when she was concentrating. He’d always end up wondering what it would be like to kiss her, really kiss her. His fantasies usually started there, with him thinking about grabbing her and kissing her until they were both struggling for breath, from there things would escalate and quickly turn heated and he would end up hiding in his room and jerking off to photos of her he had on his phone. He wasn’t exactly proud of it. He was sure she saw him like a brother and his thoughts were definitely not reflective of what siblings thought about. Still, he couldn’t help himself; she was the most beautiful and enticing creature he had ever laid eyes on.

“We are going to end up getting kicked out of college for this! I hope you know when we both need to work full time in shitty jobs that  _ you _ , Ben Solo will be paying for most of the rent. How do we always end up in these fucking situations?” Rey asked, trying not to elbow him again even though she wanted to have some excuse to touch him.

She wanted to feel anger right now; she wanted to think of anything that would stop the growing wetness between her thighs as she thought about what would happen if he touched her back, if he fucked her. She thought about him doing that particular deed excessively and it was worsening. The first time she’d imagined it she had thought it a fluke, something she was curious about and once she had finished her fantasy, she would forget about it and tuck it away into the dark recesses of her mind.The exact opposite happened and now, Ben Solo consumed her every thought.

“Calm down, we will not be expelled. We will not be caught, as long as you stop shouting at me and elbowing me! Beat me up when we are back at the apartment, not here!” Ben replied angrily, pushing her softly with his shoulder to get his point across.

“Oh, you did not just do that, Ben Solo!” Rey responded, reaching out and pinched the first piece of skin she could find, hard.

Ben jumped, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he squeaked in response. Ben and Rey would play fight all the time, but when one pinched the other, things would escalate; it usually ended in Ben tickling her until she couldn’t breathe. She had told Ben she hated being tickled, she didn’t though. It was just one of her subtle ways to get him to touch her body.

“Really? Pinching me at a time like this?”

Ben couldn’t see where his hand was going, but based on how they were sitting, he believed that he would be able to touch her neck and therefore threaten to tickle her. Of course, he wouldn’t actually do it, they would be caught instantly, but he liked teasing her, it was one of his favourite pastimes.

Stretching his arm out, he moved his hands downwards and tried to grasp her arm so he could find his bearings, it took him a few seconds, but finally he felt soft material under his fingertips, he squeezed her gently, trying to work out where he was touching and why it felt so much like a b-

“Ben?” Rey questioned, not knowing if her friend was aware that his large hand was currently squeezing her left breast. She only had a thin camisole top on and her breasts were small enough that she didn’t have to wear a bra with it.

Ben was wondering what Rey was asking him when he squeezed his hand again, confirming that he was in fact currently cupping Rey’s breast. He should have moved, he was about to, when he felt her nipple pebble under his touch. He couldn’t stop himself from what he did next as he brought his index finger down to slowly trail around the hard bud.

“Ben,” Rey said again, this time moaning softly as she pushed her chest outwards so more of it was in his hand.

Rey’s moan brought Ben back to his senses and he went to move away, until suddenly her hands were on his, keeping him in place.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered softly, her hand not letting go of his, electricity and magnetic chemistry flowed between them.

“Rey,” Ben replied hungrily, not knowing what to say about how things had progressed.

“Keep going… please,” she begged, finally pulling her hand away and ultimately left the final decision of what was going to happen next up to him.

If he pulled away, she wasn’t entirely sure how she would come back from this. She could say she was drunk; they had drank quite a bit before they had left the apartment. He’d see right through her though, her mind was transparent to him, which was one of the reasons it was never a good idea to fall in love with your best friend; they could see through deceit.

“Fuck, Rey.”

Ben was at a loss for words, it seemed the only thing he could say in response was her name. The name that meant everything to him, that his whole world centred around. It sounded like she wanted him. He’d dreamt of this moment countless times, of what her breasts would feel like in his hands. Perfection. That was the only thing he could think of to describe this moment.

“You want this?” He asked, needing more confirmation from her. He needed to hear her say it. Say what he had imagined her saying over and over again on a loop.

“I want you, Ben. Always have, always will,” Rey responded, deciding it was now or never. She might as well just lay it all out on the table for him. If he rejected her, then she would finally be able to stop pining over someone she would never have.

She waited for his response with bated breath, when suddenly his other hand was now around her head, moving it towards his. They couldn’t see the other, resulting in him kissing her eye as her lips grazed his chin. They both giggled lightly against the other and Ben started to kiss softly down her face, trying to find his way to the place he wanted most.

She could finally feel his breath on her lips and could tell he was only inches away from his final destination. They were both shaking nervously, not truly believing that this was finally happening. It was clear it was now or never. 

Ben finally pressed his mouth to hers, claiming her soft lips in a sweet kiss as he tried his hardest to stop himself from groaning in response. He finally tasted her as he ran his tongue over her soft, plump lips as he waited on permission to gain full entry to her mouth, which she eagerly granted. 

Their tongues intertwined, at first coaxing the other to push further into their mouth before they were both battling for dominance over the other. Ben’s hand was now massaging her breast, his fingers pulling on her nipple as they tried to shift their bodies to be even closer to the other.

Rey was on fire. She’d known that kissing Ben Solo would be amazing, but this was another experience entirely. Every nerve ending on her body was on high alert as she moaned softly into his mouth. She was pulling at his hair, tugging on it each time he pinched one of her nipples and making him groan.  At this point, she didn’t care if they were caught; she had everything she wanted right in front of her. 

The closet made it hard for either of them to move very far, but Rey shuffled closer to him, lifting up her body so she could sit on top of him, her thighs circling around his waist, it actually worked out well, giving them more room to maneuver themselves. As soon as she sat down on his groin, she could feel his hard cock pressing into her core and instantly rubbed against it, needing to feel some friction to relieve the tension she could feel all over her body. 

“Fucking hell, Rey. You know how long I’ve wanted you? Do you have any idea?” Ben whispered huskily, feeling Rey grind down on him and tried to stop himself from fucking her right here in this small closet, their professor on the other side of the door. He wouldn’t regret it either; he’d ensure that Mitaka witnessed the show of his life. 

“I need you, Ben. I need you so bad,” Rey replied, leaning over to speak softly in his ear as she continued to rock over him. 

He was biting her neck now and she knew that tomorrow when she woke there would be a line of small, violet bruises, scattered across the expanse of her throat. She didn’t care though, not if it made her feel like this, she would wear the traces of their joining with pride. Nothing else mattered but him. They were suddenly enveloped with the whispers of what could be, which only enticed her on as her excitement coursed through every inch of her body. Rey moaned a little louder this time, the temperature inside the small, dark closet rose as they both dry humped like two Duracell bunnies with no intention of stopping until at least one of them exploded, a combustion of their combined desire and heated releases. 

Ben’s head was in overdrive; the only thing he could focus on was Rey, just Rey and the beautiful canvas of her body. He wanted to map every curve and memorise every freckle that decorated her tawny, golden skin that was now slick with sweat under his groping palms. He was still completely shell shocked that she had admitted to wanting him all this time. He felt slightly annoyed at all the time they had missed out on over the years, but he was adamant that he wouldn’t waste another second of it now their feelings were out in the open. 

“I’m not letting you go now, you know that, right?” Ben mumbled against her skin, not wanting to move any part of himself away from her. He needed to touch her everywhere and he would do it in this closet without a care in the world, consequences be damned.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ben. I want to be here, with you, for as long as possible,” Rey replied as she pulled his face back up to her own so she could kiss him again. 

His hands fell to each side of her hips, pushing her down on him even more as he helped her rub against him with as much pressure as possible. They were both moaning into each other’s mouths now and they still needed more. What they were doing right now wasn’t enough to extinguish the burning flames they were feeling, the fire within licked both of their cores and showed no signs of dying. 

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” Professor Mitaka yelled as he swung open his closet door.

Ben and Rey both jumped which resulted in them falling out the closet and onto the floor, their limbs still intertwined and their lips swollen red from all of their kissing. They both fell out of the closest and after a brief period of adjustment, their senses acclimatized to the light after being in the dark for so long. They knew they were in trouble, big trouble, but it didn’t matter. They were glad they were out in the open, just how they were meant to be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Are we all there for the tit grab? Ben acting like he didn't know what he was doing. Rey was totally up for it and wanted more, though. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
